herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Darthranner83/Disney Characters with similarities to other heroes: Mickey Mouse
This is everyone's favorite Real good Disney cartoon mouse (Created by his dead master and creator, Mr. Walt Disney), Mickey Mouse. And these are the heroes who are similar to him. Optimus Prime cartoon.png|Optimus Prime (Transformers series) Bugs_Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes universe) Kermit_the_Frog.jpg|Kermit the Frog (The Muppets series) Jimmy_Neutron.png|Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius movie and TV show) Garfield.png|Garfield Ronald.jpg|Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) Superman-justice-league-3329857-158-345.gif|Superman (DC universe) Peter_Parker_(Earth-616)_from_New_Avengers_Vol_2_2_Cover_0001.png|Spider-Man (Marvel universe) Marvel_vs_Capcom_2_Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops (Marvel universe) 2336785-leonardo_.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Inspector_gadget-8970605.jpg|Inspector Gadget Aladdin_Pose.png|Aladdin (Disney's Aladdin series) Li_Shang.png|Captain Li Shang (Disney's Mulan series) 258px-Jim.jpg|Jim Hawkins (Disney's Treasure Planet) Milo-thatch.jpg|Milo James Thatch (Disney's Atlantis the lost Empire) Stitch.png|Stitch (Disney's Lilo & Stitch series) Sonic_SSBU.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Mario_MP100.png|Mario (Super Mario) 200px-Charlie-0.png|Charlie Brown (Peanuts) Ash_Ketchum_(I_Choose_You).png|Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) Pikachu_SSB4.png|Pikachu (Pokemon) Blossom-pic.png|Blossom (The PowerPuff Girls) Sailor_Venus.jpg|Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) Nigel_Uno.png|Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Rudolph_The_Red_Nosed_Reindeer.png|Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) Lg-thomas_tcm688-94748.png|Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) Elmo_Loves_You.jpg|Elmo (Sesame Street) Arms-chuck.gif|Chuck E. Cheese (Chuck E. Cheese's) 121px-Edd_edd_174x52.png|Edd (Ed, Edd, N Eddy) Clifford_the_Big_Red_Dog.png|Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog) Peter_Pan_Transparent.png|Peter Pan (Disney) DVD_Illustration_Rocko_1.png|Rocko James Wallaby (Rocko's Modern Life) JOY_Fullbody_Render.png|Joy (Disney/Pixar's Inside Out) MMPR_Jason_Power_Sword.jpg|Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) Leo_galaxy.png|Leo Corbett (Power Rangers) Carter_Grayson.png|Carter Grayson (Power Rangers) 220px-TF_Wesley.jpg|Wesley Collins (Power Rangers) Tommy_Movie.png|Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) TJJohnson.jpg|Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson (Power Rangers) Rocky_DeSantos.png|Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) ANDROS29.jpg|Andros (Power Rangers) ScoobyDoo.png|Scooby-Doo ShaggyRogers.png|Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo series) CharacterArt-fred-SD.png|Freddie "Fred" Jones (Scooby-Doo series) Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) JeremieThenAndNow.jpg|Jeremie Belpois (Code Lyoko) Ryu_Hoshi.png|Ryu (Street Fighter series) Sub-Zero.jpeg.png|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat series) Misc_Folder_(115_a)_(8).jpg|Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury series and KOF series) Stuart_Little.png|Stuart Little (Stuart Little series) Steven_Shield.png|Steven Universe Zhao_Yun_Artwork_(DW9).png|Zhao Yun (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) SMoon.jpg|Sailor Moon Arnold_hauntedhouse01.png|Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus) 250px-Rick.jpg|Rick O' Connell (The Mummy series) Zhou_Yu_Artwork_(DW9).png|Zhou Yu (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Tai_Kamyia_01.gif|Tai Kamiya (Digimon series) P_chara03.jpg|Haohmaru (Samurai Shodown series) Akira-o2.jpg|Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter series) Guan_Ping_Artwork_(DW9).png|Guan Ping (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Nick_Morton.png|Nick Morton (The Mummy (2017)) 53ca070924ba3d20605b3b02e4f5eb81.jpg|Danny Zuko (Grease the Movie) Jiang_Wei_Artwork_(DW9).png|Jiang Wei (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Takeru.jpg|Takeru (Hikari Sentai Maskman) ZSK_VS_GB-Geki.png|Yamato Tribe Prince Geki (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) Robinhoodfinal.png|Robin Hood (Disney's Robin Hood) 026Raichu_AG_anime.png|Raichu (Pokemon) 172Pichu_OS_anime.png|Pichu (Pokemon) 500full-power-rangers-mystic-force-photo.jpg|Nick Russell (Power Rangers: Mystic Force) Willow_The_Dwarf.jpg|Willow Ufgood (Willow) Cuphead_results.png|Cuphead CuddlesProfilePictureImageZ.png|Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) Sam_Dullard.jpg|Sammy Dullard (Rocket Power) 250px-Troburrows42.jpg|Troy Burrows (Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce) Dimitri_(Anastasia).jpg|Dimitri (Don Bluth's Anastasia) Tyler_Dino_Charge.jpg|Tyler Navarro (Power Rangers: Dino Charge) Eric-needles.png|Eric Needles (Wayside) Todd_(Wayside).png|Todd (Wayside) 小瞬.jpg|Drew (Pokemon) Lazlo.png|Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Ryuuko_Matoi.png|Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) The_Prince_SOT_Profile_Render.png|The Prince (Prince of Persia) 250px-Stewie_Griffin.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) Liu_Shan_Artwork_(DW9).png|Liu Shan (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Shane_Clarke.jpg|Shane Clarke (Power Rangers: Ninja Storm) Liu_Bei_Artwork_(DW9).png|Liu Bei (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) HarryPotter.jpg|Harry Potter Blake_Bradley.jpg|Blake Bradley (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) Nathan_Adams_original.png|Nathan Adams (Yo-Kai Watch) Ryo_Hazuki_PXZ2.png|Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue series) Will Stronghold.png|Will Stronghold (Disney's Sky High) Shane Wolfe VD.png|Shane Wolfe (Disney's The Pacifier) 23085 20050705-johnnydepp-1-.jpg|Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) 8FBDE0E1-A758-42B1-B3A2-A505722865F9.png|Arthur Reed F2DB0481-A2F3-4BF0-9490-AA9B13D016C7.jpeg|DJ Walters (Monster House) Heroboy.PNG|Hero Boy (The Polar Express) Yukimura-sw4art.jpg|Yukimura Sanada (Samurai Warriors series) Eric (Barbie).png|Eric (Barbie in the Nutcracker) Prince Stefan.jpg|Prince Stefan (Barbie as Rapunzel) Prince Daniel.png|Prince Daniel (Barbie of Swan Lake) Miguel.png|Miguel Rivera (Disney/Pixar's Coco) Sogetsu Kazama.jpg|Sogetsu Kazama (Samurai Shodown series) Prince Danstan.jpg|Prince Danstan (Disney's Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) A4316847-BD80-4A4E-A680-BCAEF822130C.jpeg|Bob the Builder Vlcsnap-2017-11-04-19h21m50s849.jpg|Keroppi (Keroppi and Friends) Prince Julian.png|Prince Julian (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Prince Aidan.jpg|Prince Aidan (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Zack Morris Main.jpg|Zack Morris (Saved by the Bell) Tomparis.jpg|Tom Paris (Star Trek Voyager) Hanna-jia baoyu.jpeg|Jia Baoyu (Dream of the Red Chamber) Son Wukong.jpg|Sun Wukong (Journey to the West) Izuku Midoriya Costume Gamma Profile.png|Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Category:Blog posts